Core Narrative 6
Three Corresponding Macro-Story beat: Venti Failure; Soapbox revisited. Logline: Having taken back New Hope, Reb is filled with an uncontrollable rage that makes him rush into an offensive attack against The People. Short Story Synopsis: In his rage Reb goes almost loses control, but is able to tame himself when he thinks of a lead toward finding where The People and their leaders may be hiding. He immediately searches for the scout and once he finds him, interrogates him for the where about of his commanders. He is able to find them and is then informed it is a bad idea by Gin, he says the leaders of The People hate anyone who isn't an android themselves and the Reb would be going into a suicide if he tried to go after them. Reb doesn't care however and goes anyways. He departs with Rona, Eva and her team comprised of Van, Vincent and Vergo. Their mission bring back the leaders of The People, by force if necessary. After a long search for the whereabouts of the hideout the group finally is able to pinpoint the location. Against everyone else’s advisement Reb, starts destroying his way into the base. Only to be halted by Tapper after destroying a large amount of the force that was in the base. The two other leaders come out to watch and are attacked by the others. However Reb’s friends are subdued and he is forced to give up. They are going to be executed in front of all the members of the People come the next day. Genre: Science Fiction; Action/adventure; Fantasy Protagonist: Reb Silere Antagonist: The Three - Snake ''(The People: Stealth) - Android: Combat Model; Combat Type: Stealth - Snake uses stealth to his advantage at all times. Quiet and listens to no one but CAP, he is also in charge of his own regiment that serves as the scout team for The People. * ''CAP (The People: Assault) - A very smart rogue who is not as hot ill tempered and loose of thought as he seems. Everything he does is big and loud, but its timing and calculation is what makes him so deadly, he is an excellent tactician and astounding leader. * Tapper (The People: Hunt/Defend/Trap) - Hunter character, uses a special type of weapon called bowser (A laser powered Bow and Arrow, with limitless range and ranging from precise to explosive impacts). An expert at lure and trap tactics, explosive rigging, and tracking. Main supporting Characters with Descriptions: Van, Vincent and Vergo - Three androids that used to be owned by triplets. They now see one another as brothers and sister who do everything together. They serve as Eva’s back up and team when she goes exploring or on missions for the FAS. All of them have taken the necessary steps to have top grade combat skills implanted into their operating systems, which in turn has made them all quite skilled fighters, though being a part of the FAS they never use this skill to kill. Gin - ''The most trusted android of New Hope/FAS besides Adam and Eva. He is the android who was saved by Adam that started the war. He is desperately loyal to Adam even in his formless and weak state. He brought to light what the mad droid had actually done, which eventually lead to the split and formation of The People. His years of experience make him extremely capable and he is the #1 to Adam. He works as Eva’s superior giving her order and suggestions. As much as he would love to bring peace on earth like Adam, he is not as kind-spirited. ''Rona Dice (HB) - Children of the Flame/Hotblood Clan Leader, escaped from the prison on the unknown/uncharted island of Oblitus. Power: Cephalon single type, allows Rona to sense where other people with abilities are. This alone makes him special, but he can also use his powers on other parts of the brain. As he learns and gains more control over his power, he can use things like puppeteer. An ability that allows him to assumer control over weaker opponents weather they be dead unconscious or just no match for him. Fear allows him to access the part of an opponents brain that experiences fright. He uses this technique to paralyze or knock unconscious others. Hel is a very daunting and energy consuming ability that takes a lot out of Rona, but once he masters it, it is surely his most useful. This ability allows him make an opponent experience their worst hell as if it is happening to them in that moment. Whatever they are afraid of will seem real and come right for them although in everyone else’s reality there will be nothing. This ability can be targeted to a single person or to a large room of individuals. It is also essentially Rona’s world, and with practice he learn to even control it, rather than it be run by the fears of others. This power makes him of huge interest to groups like The Five Points and The Sovereign as they would see that power to control their enemies and the world. Eva - Female android in the year 2270 (possible love interest for Reb). In this year newer models of androids have been created, in year 2108 all female androids were outfitted with the ability to act as a surrogate and bear children. She becomes second in command of the FAS and one of the few Androids privileged enough to be able to enter the building where the voice of Adam can be heard. Primary Locations With Descriptions: The Barracks - Most members of the people are combat model androids, they join because they were created to fight, diplomacy is not what they know. That being the case they all decided it appropriate to call their base of operations this. Serves as the home settlement for the people off the border of Industria. Industria ''- one of the poorest locations on Nuterra but not the poorest however. The only person on this land with money is The Stein Nobles. They own all the industrial plants around the land and pay the workers little. However they make sure all food needs are met for each person, so people are subservient and there is no tax or rent for housing. All work proceeds go straight to the family though. Most people who live here are former prisoners who are looking to re-establish honest work, but it also makes this place a hub for danger. '''Additive Comprehension': Through this story we will learn the history of the People, mainly their leaders and why they chose to sever from the FAS after the events set in motion by the mad droid. Though it will not be revealed and addressed until the next story, we will see how they have common goals with the FAS and the Children of Flame. Medium: Streaming Movie Why it works: the last story happens to be directly related to this story and if it is told in a film through the same platform but a different medium people will be interested in seeing how the aftermath played out while also committing less time. Platform: Netflix; Hulu